coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9587 (15th October 2018)
Plot Jenny sets off to confront Liz, making Johnny panic as he doesn't want his indiscretion to become public. Toyah enters Leanne's room as her sister and Nick make declarations of love to each other. Liz has reported Jim and Hannah to the police though she doesn't expect results. She and Eileen see Jenny buzzing the flat bell. Ali gives a statement to the police, lying about Ronan's actions. They have found his gun and ask if he made any threats. Ali denies knowing about the weapon. Toyah accuses Nick of messing with Leanne's head when she's in a fragile state. She demands he leaves her alone but he refuses. Let into the flat, Jenny accuses Liz of chasing Johnny and being a washed-up slapper. Eileen has to intervene when Liz makes a go for her. She doesn't sack her though, saying if she's not there for her shift, she's effectively resigned. Vicky winds up her fellow factory workers, knowing that Peter won't intervene. Carla threatens to step in if he can't control the situation. Leanne wakes up from a sleep, puzzled why Nick is there and she asks him to leave after he abandoned her previously. Toyah is pleased. Carla begs Ali to support Michelle but he doesn't want to know. Jenny overhears Johnny and Carla talking and realises she knew about her fling. Liz can't get extra shifts at the medical centre and has no choice but to work at the Rovers. Nick returns to No.8, realising that he's going to get a cold reception from David. Michelle apologises to Ali and tells her guilt-ridden son that she's proud of him. He tells her she doesn't have a clue about the situation. Leanne is surprised to hear that Nick kept an overnight vigil over her bed. Peter tries to come down hard on Vicky but she turns the tables and shows him how little work Sinead is doing. David returns home and is sharp with his brother. Despite Gail's agreement to let him stay the night, David demands Nick be gone first thing in the morning. There is a cold atmosphere behind the bar when Liz turns up for her shift. Jenny goes into the back room and starts to cry. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Saffer - Aston Kelly *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Leanne's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz gets dressed up, puts on a brave face and walks into The Rovers; Toyah is horrified to see Leanne is speaking to Nick; Vicky takes pleasure in winding up the factory girls; and the police quiz Ali about the firearm found in Ronan's car, but he denies all knowledge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,995,409 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes